Tequila Sunset
by bubblesfontaine
Summary: Bruce is getting married, Dick is asked to return home to join in the festivities. A mishap with dinner the night before the engagement party ends with several bottles of tequila and a heart to heart talk with Catwoman. Bruce/Selina,Dick/Donna


Dick Grayson stood at the bottom of the steps of his childhood home with his friend Donna Troy at his side. A couple of weeks ago he had received an invitation to his father's engagement party and upon opening it he had immediately formulated an excuse as to why he would not attend.

Unfortunately for him Alfred Pennyworth knew him well and had phoned him delivering a well-timed lecture about the importance of family causing Dick to feel guilty enough to agree to come home for the party.

He couldn't believe that Bruce was finally settling down and his disbelief was multiplied when he was informed of the identity of the bride to be.

How can he do this? Dick wondered.

Not her, anyone but her and to make matters worse he was expected to arrive one night earlier and have dinner with the bride and groom. Using all of his charm he was able to convince Donna to accompany him. There was no way he could face this hell alone. He needed a friend who would not only offer support but also act as buffer between him and Bruce as well as the future Mrs. Wayne. As they made their way to the door Dick's anxiety overtook him.

"Just breathe Dick." She teased. "This woman can't be all bad she obviously makes Bruce happy."

"Happy? Bruce wouldn't know happy if it blew him in the back of a crowded theater!"

"Give her a chance Dick she may surprise you."

"The only way she could surprise me is if I left this house with my wallet. She's a criminal Donna! A selfish manipulative man eating criminal and I can't believe that Bruce can't see beyond that!"

"I'm surprised at you. You usually see the good in people."

"There's no "good" in her she probably robbed "good" in grammar school."

"Maybe she's different, people can change."

"Change? Catwoman does not deal in change! Bruce isn't thinking clearly she's obviously using him! Do the math Donna, landing Bruce Wayne is a big score."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"I was a kid, 15 maybe 16 I don't know for sure but she was bad news then and I'm sure she's bad news now."

"Dick that was a long time ago."

"Selina Kyle is nothing but a gold digging cri-"

Before he could finish his sentence Selina answered the door.

"Well if it isn't little bird boy, all grown up. And you brought your girlfriend?"

"Hi, I'm Donna Troy."

"Selina Kyle, I'm pleased to meet you Donna Troy."

Selina stepped aside and took Donna's bag making a gesture to invite her into the house. Dick scowled at Selina and was hesitant but walked into the foyer after them.

"Where's Alfred?"

"He went to England; there was a family emergency. Donna? I can call you Donna right?

She nodded.

"I'm so glad you could come. Dickie, how in the world did you manage to land such a beauty."

"Donna and I are friends."

"Of course you are, please, make yourself at home Donna."

Dick was eyeing Selina suspiciously.

"Where is Bruce?"

"He had to sign some papers at Wayne Enterprises but I'm expecting him to return home any minute. Can I get you kids anything? Coke? Water? A shot of tequila?"

"Tequila sounds good." Dick replied.

"Alfred had to leave before he could make dinner so I'm making us some enchiladas using an old family recipe. You like Mexican food don't you Donna?"

"It's my favorite! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"And she cooks too? Oh Dickie, you have to hold on to this one there's not many drop dead gorgeous women who would volunteer to help out in the kitchen."

"Well you did mention tequila." Donna added.

Selina laughed.

"I like this girl how much are you paying her to hang out with you?"

Donna followed Selina to the kitchen and Dick wasn't far behind.

"So what do you do Donna Troy when you're not hanging out with guys in tights and saving the world?"

"I'm a fashion photographer."

"Well then, I'm giving you a double shot; working with those models must seriously grate your nerves." She said, as she poured Donna a shot.

"You don't know the half of it."

Dick gave Donna a dirty look. He felt betrayed. How can she take shots and be chummy with the woman who was about to rip his world in two.

"Hey bird boy! Alfred told me that Mexican food was your favorite I can't wait for you to try my enchiladas."

"That depends on who you stole the recipe from."

"Very funny, you still have s a sense of humor I'm glad you held onto that."

He ignored Selina's comment picked up Donna's bags and headed for the exit.

"I'm going to go freshen up, Donna I'll put your things in the room across the hall from mine."

"All kidding aside Dick, I'm glad you made it, having you here means a lot to Bruce."

Her kind words surprised him but he was determined to hold on to his stoic resolve.

"Make no mistake, I'm here at his request. I may not understand or agree with the choices he makes but I will always have his back."

"That's good to know. Now run along and put Donna's bags away I'll pour you a triple shot maybe a little booze will lighten you up."

Donna giggled.

"A little booze? I hope you have a whole case." He muttered under his breath.

The women shared a laugh and Dick left the kitchen. He carried their bags to their rooms. Bruce must have lost his mind he thought marrying Selina is the biggest mistake of his life.

When he made his way back to the kitchen he was surprised to find Bruce there. They were trading stories with Donna and this made him more than a little uncomfortable. Donna was laughing until Dick entered the room.

"Dick, Bruce and Selina were just telling me about the first time you guys met."

Great, he thought all I need is to have Donna hear about what a twerp I was in the old days.

Selina offered him a shot and he took the whole bottle instead. After a long swig he joined the conversation.

"Why are you guys wasting time talking about me, I want to hear about your engagement."

"You should have seen him Donna, he was the cutest little thing! I was running from Bruce-"

"As usual." Bruce added wrapping his arms around her.

"When I ran into Robin. At first I wanted to laugh, I mean really he was wearing those little green slippers."

Selina was laughing so hard she found it difficult to talk.

"Robin was so adorable and determined to stop me, he did surprise me I mean the boy was quick and had a few good moves."

"A few? I stalled you long enough for Bruce to show up."

"Yes you did! You were a feisty little snapper!"

"I remember that night, we gave you a run for your money but you got away. Imagine my surprise when I caught Bruce making out with you a few weeks later on the very same roof top."

"You were there?" Selina asked.

"Yes, I was, not that either of you noticed."

"Dick, Bruce and I didn't know-"

"Well it was a crummy way to find out that my mentor was sleeping with the enemy."

The tone in the kitchen changed. Bruce and Selina looked at each other searching for something to say. Thankfully Donna chimed in she placed her hand over Dick's and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sure that if Bruce and Selina had known you were there they would have given you an explanation."

Bruce felt bad that Dick had carried such a bad memory into adulthood. Selina seized the bottle of Tequila from Dick, abandoned her shot glass and took a long drink from the bottle.

"Dick, I'm sorry we were young and reckless back then. I know I didn't always set the best example for you." Bruce added.

"It's okay, that was a long time ago, you did the best you could. Hey, I'm getting hungry, what's up with dinner? Selina, you mentioned something about Mexican food?"

"Oh yes, dinner. Bruce, you need to make a quick run to the store, I was about to put our dinner in the oven when I realized that we were out of cheese."

"Out of cheese? How is that possible? Alfred is usually on top of things." He added.

"Well you know that he's been a little distracted lately, oh, and you should pick up some dessert as well. I'm lousy at baking, just grab a cake or something."

"Nonsense! Donna asserted. Baking is what I do best. I cannot in good conscious let you eat store bought cake."

She left her chair and began looking in the cabinets searching for ingredients.

"Donna is amazing in the kitchen, hey wonder babe, why don't you make your world famous pineapple upside down cake?" Dick suggested.

"I'd love to, but I'm missing a few key ingredients."

"Donna, why don't you come with me to the grocery store, Dick can stay here and help Selina with the salad."

Dick looked straight at Donna with pleading eyes hoping that she would say or do something to save him from being left alone with Selina. He could see the amusement in Donna's eyes she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him taking Bruce by the arm.

"Bruce, that sounds like the perfect plan. Go easy on Dick Selina his culinary expertise doesn't extend past a microwave oven."

"Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"Dick, Selina? Is there anything else you need?" Bruce asked.

"How about a few more bottles of tequila?" Selina replied.

Bruce pulled her into his arms and gave her a warm lingering kiss before leaving the kitchen with Donna at his side.

An awkward silence settled over Dick and Selina. Selina tried to keep busy by slicing carrots and Dick just stared into space hoping that by sheer will he could project himself into another dimension. After five minutes of this the pair found the situation unbearable but it was Selina who had the courage to finally break the silence.

"Dick, I know you don't like me but we both love Bruce so I think we need to find a way to co-exist."

She opened another bottle of tequila and poured herself a shot effortlessly drinking it down. Dick pushed his empty shot glass towards her, she filled it and he took a shot.

"I never said I didn't like you. I remember saying that I hated you."

Dick stated while once again abandoning the shot glass and taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Why?" She asked reaching for the bottle.

"Why?" He replied, keeping the bottle to himself.

"Yes, why? What I did ever do to you?"

"You're a thief, a criminal and you should be in jail." Dick took another drink.

"For what? Stealing a necklace or two? You and I both know that Bruce has been involved with women who have done far more than that, I mean what was the deal with this Talia chick? "

By now Selina had retrieved yet another bottle of tequila, abandoned the shot glass and began to drink straight from the bottle as well.

"Okay as much as I hate to I'm going to have to back you up on that one as bad as you are you're not the daughter of some psychotic killer. Basing everything on looks alone I get how Bruce got so wrapped up in you, you're annoying as hell but no one could ever deny that you are smoking hot-"

"Thanks, I think."

"But Talia she's a dead fish, no personality mediocre looks-"

"I know I've met her so what 's the deal Dick?"

"Hey you're preaching to the choir. I'm completely clueless about her."

He emptied his bottle.

"And Vicky Vale?" She asked handing him her bottle.

"Lois Lane part two the sequel. Boring doesn't begin to describe her I think Bruce was going thru his Superman phase… talk about two people with nothing in common. " Dick took a long gulp from the bottle.

"Pass the bottle kid nobody likes a tequila hog."

"This is good stuff!"

"The best! I had to have something to ease my anxiety over meeting you again. I know you hate me and I'm beginning to understand why."

"Hate is a strong word Selina I don't hate you I just think that you're all wrong for Bruce."

"So it's the whole criminal thing? I told Bruce that you would never get past that he just dug in his heels and declared that once you got to know me you would come around."

"He's a stubborn old bastard when he wants to be."

"I'll drink to that."

While Dick and Selina were having their heart to heart over tequila Donna and Bruce enjoyed a quiet drive to the grocery store.

"Did we do the right thing Bruce, leaving them alone together?"

"It had to happen sooner or later. Thanks for going along with my plan."

"I figured you know and love them both so if you felt that leaving Dick and Selina alone was the best way to get them to see how much they have in common then decided to back you up one hundred percent. I just hope that when we get home Dick is still speaking to me."

"It was a long shot Donna but I had to take a chance."

"We did the right thing Bruce. I don't know Selina very well but from what I have seen I can tell that she and Dick have a lot in common. The circus, the same sense of humor."

"Yes I saw that too. I just think that if we leave them alone long enough they will discover that they have a lot in common and at least find a way to be cordial to each other."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I'm glad you came Donna; Dick is a lot more rational when he's with you."

"You're giving me too much credit."

"No, I'm not giving you enough credit you don't know how lost he was when you died. Dick has a lot of friends he's blessed to have so many people who care about him but you have always been the one who kept him grounded you're the light in his life whenever he was lost you are the friend who always managed to bring him back home."

It had been nearly an hour since Bruce and Donna left Wayne Manor. Dick and Selina were thoroughly inebriated opening the floodgates to absolute honesty.

Dinner had been abandoned and they sat at the breakfast bar sharing a third bottle of tequila and opening their hearts.

"I've always wanted to tell you this Dick, I saw your parents at the Weinberg circus in Connecticut and they were amazing. No one could touch the flying Grayson's with their triple Ault somersault back flip in mid air!"

"I remember that! I was probably 5 or 6 but I remember what a big deal they were back in the day."

"A big deal? It was like seeing Elvis sing heartbreak hotel! The flying Grayson's were all everyone on the circuit talked about for years!"

"You were with the circus?" he asked.

"Yes I was a trapeze artist. When I was a kid I traveled with a Russian group, the Smirnoff's."

"The Dankov Smirnoff's?" he asked.

"Actually they were the "Death Defying Dankov Smirnoff's."she replied.

"My parents were friendly with the Smirnoff's, It's funny how we were in the same place at the same time but didn't know each other, yet here we are now-"

"How old were you back then Dick? 6 maybe 12 months old?".

"I was five Selina you're not that much older than me."

Dick felt a warmth towards Selina that he had not experienced before. He didn't know if it was the booze or the honesty but there was something about the circus that created a kinship between people who had worked it before.

Selina, I remember that move, the triple Ault, if you play your cards right maybe someday I'll teach you."

"I would like that bird boy. You're not the complete ass that I thought you were."

"Well you're not the total bit-"

"Watch it! I'm a cat and you're about to refer to me as a female dog."

He laughed.

"I was wrong about you, you're pretty cool, kind of like the crazy aunt or the bad older sister that supplies you with top of the line tequila."

"Richard, I like the fact that you're man enough to admit when you're wrong, now I'm beginning to see what Donna sees in you."

"Donna? She's my best friend."

"And the love of your life. When are you going to grow a pair and step up to the plate with her?"

"I'm her friend; she doesn't see me that way."

"Are you blind or just plain stupid? Donna absolutely adores you."

"Like a girl adores an older brother."

"So you see her as a sibling?"

"I didn't say that. I love her how could anyone not love her she's perfect."

"You love her like a regular friend or do you love her like a friend you wish you could get in the sack?"

"How did this conversation move away from you and Bruce and into me and Donna?"

"I can see that it's a sore spot."

"A sore spot doesn't begin to cover it, its more like leprosy. After all these years she can see every one but me! Roy was quick and he had the moves but Terry? Terry was just plain creepy! Don't get me started on Kyle that loser wasn't good enough to shine her shoes!"

"Does she have any idea that you feel this way?"

Bruce and Donna sat in Bruce's car front of Wayne Manor. He turned off the engine and turned to look at Donna.

"I hope we didn't make a mistake." Donna stated.

"Well, they've either killed each other or discovered that they have a lot in common."

Donna laughed as Bruce helped her out of the car.

"I want to thank you Donna for persuading Dick to come home Selina and I were sure that he would make up an excuse not to attend the party."

"Oh no Bruce, Dick invited me, I didn't have to persuade him at all. I'm his go-to girl when he needs a date while he's in-between relationships."

"I must admit that I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping that my son had finally come to his senses and realized how right you are for him."

At first, Donna was too stunned to speak. She had no idea that Bruce felt this way.

"I'm flattered that you think I would be a good match for your son but Dick and I are just friends, he has never expressed any interest in us being anything more."

"What about you Donna?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever expressed any interest?

His question was met with silence.

"I'm sorry Donna please forgive me for overstepping my bounds."

"No I don't mind answering your questions, I had to think about it, the answer is no, I've never given Dick any indication that I wanted us to be more."

"Is it because you don't have those types of feelings?"

"No Bruce, it's because I don't want to lose him as a friend, if he doesn't feel the same way."

As they got closer to the house they could hear loud music. Bruce and Donna looked at each other and wondered what was going on in the house. They decided to abandon their conversation and run up the steps to rush inside. Bruce and Donna followed the music to the dining room, there, they found Dick and Selina completely wasted, drinking, dancing and singing on the dining room table. Donna laughed first. Bruce tried to remain stoic but caved in.

"I guess we didn't consider how much they both like tequila." He said as he chuckled.

As soon as Selina saw Bruce she handed Dick her bottle and leaped into Bruce's arms.

"Baby! You're home! She shouted.

Dick saw Donna standing next to Bruce and gave her a devilish smile before leaping into her arms.

"Donna! I'm really trashed."

"I can see that, Dick."

"You're so pretty, sometimes I forget how strong you are." Dick slurred.

"Bruce, I guess we have to finish our conversation at another time."

"Yes Donna we do seem to have our arms full." Bruce smiled at her and watched as she carried Dick up the spiral staircase.

"They're such a cute couple arennnttt dey Brucshhh." Selina muttered almost incoherently.

"Yes honey, they certainly are."

The End


End file.
